


the note

by wishfulLove



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulLove/pseuds/wishfulLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is also bad with feelings</p>
<p> </p>
<p>homestuck cannot feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	the note

**Author's Note:**

> agh I'm writing this while eating and researching euthanasia excuse mistakes

Your name is John Egbert, and you're not good with feelings. You've never had them and honestly, they scare you. The thought of a single person occupying so much of your energy and attention isn't fun. 

Your name is John Egbert and you're about to go to school and see your friends. You finished all the homework and even looked ahead to see what was coming up. You think that only Rose and Jade did it, and Dave didn't. You laugh and think about how disappointed the teacher will be. You take a minute to stop thinking, and realize that you're already at school.

You go inside and walk to your classroom, sitting next to Dave as usual. You pull out your stuff and smile at Dave, saying hello. He replies with the ever so traditional "sup" and punches you lightly in the shoulder, which is a normal thing to do. Bro to bro. Man to man. You would respond, but for some reason you're feeling jittery and more shaky then usual, so a light laugh and a glance down is your response. You're reminded of a conversation you once had with Rose months ago, about feelings, and how you weren't good with them. You remember her telling you about this thing that you've heard of but never experienced; a crush. You don't know why it comes to mind, but it does and you go with it.

You nod and listen half heartedly to what Dave is rambling on about, and let out a "yeah" and an "okay" every so often to convince him that you're paying attention and he stops. 

"Egbert, yo, why so quiet today?" You hear the slight Southern twang in his voice, and a hint of masked worry. You blink a few times, and he shakes your shoulder. "Egbert. Egbert!" You shy away from his touch and brush his hand off your shoulder.

"Yeah, um. I'm really tired, that's all. I stayed up kinda late leveling up on Splatoon." God, what's up with you today? It's like you're seeing Dave in a new light, and you're not sure if you like it. I mean, he's your best friend, why are you noticing how his blonde hair frames his pale smooth face. Wait, no, stop, you're not noticing that, or how his skinny frame has more muscle then you originally thought, or how he has strong cheekbones and a prominent chin. You grunt frustratedly, and let yourself sink back into the class, which is quickly ending. As the clock ticks, a bell rings and you push yourself off of your chair, and look at that classes artwork. You've drawn a fairy, skinny and pale with a quickly growing blonde head, and a pair of shimmery shades. 

You start walking to your next class, still with your drawing out. You pass Jade who stops to say hello. 

"Oh hey, John! I love the drawing. It's nice to see Dave interpreted differently!" she finishes with a huge smile, and trots off to her class. Drawing of Dave? What was she talking about? You look down at your drawing and realize that yes, you spent first hour sketching your best friend in the most uncool way. Hurriedly, you press the paper against your chest and avoid eye contact in the rest of the hall.

\---------------------------at lunch--------------------------------

You arrive at the table first, setting down your art supplies and eyeing the entrances for Dave, Rose or Jade. Rose enters and starts coming at you and the table. She greets you formally. 

"Hello, John. You're looking a bit flustered today, may I ask why?" She arches a perfectly groomed eyebrow and stares you down, waiting for an answer. You swallow nervously and clear your throat.

"Yeah, tired is all. Um, where's Dave?" You ask the question as nonchalantly as possible, while memories of the morning flash through your head. Rose purses her lips and thinks, allowing just enough time for you to collect yourself. Her answer cuts through the chatter, abrupt yet caring.

"I'm sure he's coming soon, that much I know. John, are you straight?" The question takes you by surprise, you were never expecting something so direct. 

"Yes, yes I'm straight. Straight as a Strider. Shit, um, straight like a husband and a wife." You fumble your way through the sentence and walk away to the lunch line just as Dave approaches where you're sitting. You cancel out everything and focus on just getting your food and walking without tripping. Fortunately, you succeed at both and within minutes, you're sitting and eating a personal favorite of yours, soup with wheat thins. Most people choose the second option, pizza, but you and Dave are part of the few that don't.

Once seated, Jade immediately turns to you and asks the worst question at the worst time, just to add to your wonderful day.

"John, I almost forgot! Did you show Dave your drawing of him yet?" God, Jade, why would you bring that up. Shooting her a furtive look of annoyance, you respond with a short "no". You see understanding dawn on her face as she gets that Dave wasn't supposed to know about the drawing. Suddenly, you feel two new pairs of eyes on you, two violet, two red. Jade tries and fails to cover up her mistake. 

"I mean-that drawing that doesn't exist. It must've been in a dream or something," she says, forcing out a quick laugh. Both of you can tell it doesn't work, but luckily Rose gets the hint that you don't want to bring it up anymore then needed and changes the subject accordingly. Dave, throughout all of it, is silent, lack of facial expressions doing the talking for him.

"Quiet much?" you tease him, and you manage a smirk out of him.


End file.
